What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost?
by iamthehappylandfill
Summary: She was like a child to him, and now that she's gone, only a reminder - only a ghost - of what she was remains, and nothing can fill the spot she once held. One shot. Rated T for very light violence...but I rate everything T.


**Summary:** She was like a child to him, and now that she's gone, only a reminder - only a ghost - of what she was remains, and nothing can fill the spot she once held.

Italics are obviously Russel's thoughts. This fic is named after Taking Back Sunday's song "What It Feels Like To Be A Ghost".

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gorillaz. I wish I did, but I don't. D: Proper credit to Jamie and Damon, etc etc...ya know. Also, this is my first Gorillaz fanfic, and I do realize that I'm completely terrible at keeping Murdoc in character, and I realize this is short and...I just...whatever. ^^ Heh. On to the fanfic!

----

_You __**look**__ like Noodle._

_Dark hair and big green eyes._

_Cheery smile and soft features._

"Oh, Cyborg Noodle, love. Bring me anotha' beer." Murdoc gleefully called from his lounging position at the kitchen table. 2D sat opposite him, lazily resting his cheek on his hand, while Russel sat at the side of the table, refusing to look at the "being" across from him, warming the seat that formerly belonged to everyone's beloved guitarist.

_You __**act**__ like Noodle, happy and fun..._

_Except Noodle didn't have a mass artillery of weapons under her skin, and surely Noodle __**never **__woulda' hurt 'D the way Murdoc makes __**you**__ hurt him._

A few buzzes and cracks sounded off from Cyborg Noodle's body as she got up and took a beer out of the fridge, delivering it to Murdoc promptly, who nabbed it away happily while grinning like a maniac. "Oh, and, uh," The older man paused to chuckle and take a drink. "Get the dullard a little...'something' as well."

2D shrank in his seat in an attempt to make himself as small as possible, knowing the signals by now. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for whatever pain Cyborg Noodle was about to inflict. The corners of her mouth turned up into a sickeningly sweet, yet cruel smile, as it was programmed to do. Sharp, metal points sprang from her delicate fingertips. She gave 2D a harsh slap across the face with her altered hand, and he cringed at the blow before the strong, metal layer below her "skin" collided with 2D's chest. Delivering a few more blows, Cyborg Noodle only halted when Russel grabbed her collar sternly and without a word, forcing her to stop (much to Murdoc's dismay, as he had thrown himself into a fit of laughter when the assault began).

"Russel-san now!" Cyborg Noodle grinned, hugging the man since Murdoc hadn't given her a different order for him, and she didn't want to leave anyone out of her attention. She was programmed to act like Noodle had for the most part, so she registered that her action to Russel should be kind.

_You're a __**replica **__of the girl. If someone wasn't trying to notice, they'd just see little Noodle. _

_They wouldn't know the difference._

_But I notice. I know._

Russel sighed lightly, shaking off Cyborg Noodle before pushing in his chair at the table and lethargically making his way back to his room, a melancholy aura hanging around him. 2D looked off at him with a pained expression, knowing the hurt he was keeping inside, and Murdoc scoffed while turning away stubbornly, unwilling to show that he felt close to the same. Even Cyborg Noodle looked off at the large man making his way down the hallway, head tilted in confusion.

_I don't care what you look like._

_I don't care how you act._

_I don't care what you are._

_You will __**never**__ be my baby girl._

----

It's short, but it wasn't meant to be long and drawn out. Just something short and sweet, but sad. This fic is meant to focus on the father-daughter relationship that Noodle and Russel share and how Russel feels about Noodle-bot/Cyborg Noodle taking her place now that she's trapped in Hades. It's not supposed to be romantic at all, but think whatever you want to think if it makes you happy. R&R, please! :3

-Berry


End file.
